A New Search
by Rachie81
Summary: Post-ROTS AU: Padmé had 1 year in seclusion with the twins before the Jedi decided they were too strong with the force to be shielded together and needed to be separated. From her and each other. Furious at the Jedi's actions and their unwillingness to reveal the twins' locations she seeks help in her search from the only person she has left in the galaxy. Her husband.


**Okay so this is the first Star Wars story I've ever written and while I've read a **_**lot**_** of the fanfiction I'm bound to get things wrong. Feel free to correct me. (it's already happened once, my thanks to Lord Esar Kun)  
I'm not sure how frequently updates are going to be or how long this story is going to be either (I don't have anything pre-written so it could take a while) but I had one of those cliché dreams and I felt the need to write this story. **

**So yeah, enjoy.**

**Prologue**

Padmé didn't really know what the _kriff _she was doing. But at this point there wasn't really any other options. Except defeat, and in this case, defeat was a possibility she wasn't willing to consider.

A little over a year ago her life had been turned upside down. With the creation of Palpatine's new empire and then how Kenobi had come to her in search of Anakin. Her Ani.

She wasn't willing to believe what Kenobi told her, what her husband had become. How naïve she'd been, rushing straight off to Mustafar like that. She'd led Kenobi right to him, and she'd paid the price.

Even now, she couldn't supress a visible shudder at the memory of invisible fingers tightening around her throat, the feeling of deflating like a balloon as she pleaded with Ani to let her go.

A sith, that's what her Anakin was now. Kenobi had been trying all year to convince her that Ani was dead and that she should call him Vader, but she couldn't. She knew there was still good in him, no one who could love as strongly as Anakin could be irredeemable. She could forgive him, but she couldn't find it in her heart to forget, not yet.

After all, that was why she'd gone into labour. She remembered coming too on the cold duracrete of the Mustafar platform to the pain in her abdomen and hearing the crash of lightsabers somewhere in the background. At the time she'd thought, of course she'd go into labour now when she was as far away from medical help as she could be. The next thing she knew she was in a sterile white room and the pain was much, much worse. She was giving birth and her husband was nowhere in sight. She pleaded with Kenobi to tell her where he was as she pushed. And then… and then, the only thing light in her memories of that day, of every day since.

Luke. Leia. Their baby was twins, a boy and a girl. Her two perfect children, with all ten fingers and toes. Luke, with his father's colourings and Leia with hers. They were beautiful and she was content to simply hold them for the rest of the day. The joy was short lived.

Yoda and Kenobi wouldn't let her leave. They seemed to feel that they had some sort of right to make decisions about her children. She didn't like it, but she went along with it when they shipped her family off to Dagobah. After all her protestations, before the twins' birth, that Anakin was still good the jedi thought she would run off and deliver her precious babies right to the sith. Her reaction when Kenobi finally told her what he'd done to her husband hadn't helped any either. But she couldn't stop the pain, and sympathy she felt for him in that horrible suit. She mourned the loss of his remaining limbs deeply.

If they believed her when they asked, they would have realised that she had no such plans. Vader or Anakin, whoever he was now, had almost killed her and her babies and as a mother she had no intention of placing her children in harms way.

But they didn't believe her and so she spent a year in seclusion on Dagobah with only the two jedi and her twins for company.

And Padmé was happy, until two weeks ago when she'd over heard Yoda and Kenobi discussing how strong her twins were with the force. How it was getting harder and harder to shield their combined power from the Emperor, that something must be done. Three days after she heard them, her children were gone.

Kenobi had stolen her children in the dead of the night. No one had told her or asked her opinion. They had simply taken sweet little Luke and Leia from their crib and left Yoda to deal with her in the morning.

The jedi couldn't be trusted. They'd taken her children from her and separated them from each other and had no intention of telling her where they were. They'd left Padmé with only one option, and now as she looked down upon the bleak planet of Vjun she allowed herself to feel the longing she had been supressing all year, for him. Even if his lightsaber was red and she'd never be able to touch him skin to skin again. Even if she wouldn't be able to read his emotions through that mask or run her fingers through his hair. He was still her Ani and her heart called for him.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the star destroyer that she'd been tailing since she made it off Dagobah, leaving the system. The _Executor, _it was the flagship of the fleet and probably swimming with Palpatine's cronies. It would have been too dangerous to approach him there and so she'd waited for him to leave. Half an hour ago when the massive ship had stopped over Vjun and a single man ship had flown, so elegantly, down to Bast Castle she knew she had her chance.

She wasn't sure what to expect from him, but she knew if anyone would help her find the twins it would be him. But first, she'd see how he reacted to her, she would only tell him about the twins if he could be trusted.

**Nothing too exciting yet, but like I said above, I've idea where I'm going with this so be patient and feel free to share your opinions or ideas in a review.**

**Thanks, Rachie81**


End file.
